


I Saw Three Tits (come sailing in)

by clexheda



Series: The Adventures of Clexa and Millicent [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ANR, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Lactation Kink, soft clexa, sorry its still not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexheda/pseuds/clexheda
Summary: I apologize for the cringeworthy title yet again.
Here's a soft little Christmas morning fic for yall. Lexa is extra as always, and not much Christmas really happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I also forgot to write anything about their dog in this one and I don't care enough to change it.  
> It's late, it's unbetaed, and it's barely even proofread...

Clarke is nudged awake by a gentle tapping at her waist to find two emerald green eyes inches from her face, and too wide awake for the feeble amounts of sunlight peeking through the curtains on a Sunday. 

She would roll her eyes if those emerald ones weren't so beautiful. 

“Clarke?”

Clarke hums lazily in response, not yet awake enough to do much else. 

“Do you mind if I…” a blush climbs to her cheeks before she clears her throat and tries again with more confidence. “Do you mind if I nurse from you?”

Clarke thinks she would throw her head back and laugh if she had the energy for it, or at least give a good exasperated snicker. 

“Lexa, you know you really don't have to ask me  _ every single time _ ?” she groans out. 

“You’ve said, but it still feels improper to take without asking.”

“When have I ever turned you down?”

“You haven't, but it is still fair to ask.”

“Lex--”

“One never knows without asking. You could be in pain, you could be too tired, you could be feeling sick, you might just not want to. There is no harm in asking, and possible harm in assuming.”

“No harm...my gritty eyes disagree with that-- waking me up to ask a question I always answer yes to.”

“I am sorry, Clarke. You fall asleep very quickly again, I did not realize I was inconveniencing you by asking. I will wait until you wake on your own terms from now on.”

“Lexa, that's not what I meant. It's fine. It's all fine. You're not inconvenient by any means. Do what you want, and if I have a problem with it I will let you know.”

“What I want is to verify your consent,” Lexa responds seriously. 

Clarke sighs and gives a dramatic wave of her arm, smiling at her stupidly considerate partner. “ _ Yes,  _ Lexa,” she says, pushing Lexa down into her chest so she’ll stop talking, then settles back into her pillow, allowing her eyes to drift shut. A protective arm curls under Lexa’s neck to wrap around the back of her head where her fingers massage in gentle patterns under thick curls. 

“Thank you,” Lexa manages to mumble before nuzzling in close. She cups a hand under Clarke’s breast as she takes it in her mouth, and wraps the other arm tightly around her soft waist. 

Their legs are tangled up together and Clarke can feel Lexa practically gripping at her with her feet. She can't help but smirk at just how  _ needy _ Lexa is. She’d never admit it, and she’ll abandon her own needs in a moment for everyone else, but goodness knows the woman will soak up every ounce of affection Clarke can offer her, and return it all back in kind. 

Clarke feels the prickle as her milk begins to let down and she can feel Lexa relax against her as she settles into a comfortable rhythm. Clarke bends to press a kiss onto the top of Lexa's head. She had every intention of going back to sleep, but with the way her heart is burning with affection for the sleepy, dark haired mess against her, that's not about to happen. She opens her eyes just a sliver and can see Lexa’s own eyes have drifted shut. The concern present on her face minutes before melted away entirely, into a peaceful softness. Clarke brushes her finger along the rounded curve of Lexa's cheek and green eyes lift to meet her own for a moment before Lexa pulls away from her breast. 

“I’m sorry, am I keeping you up?”

“Shhhhhh,” Clarke pushes her back down. “No, I just wanted to see you. Stop worrying, Lexa, it’s nice.”

Concern remains etched into Lexa’s forehead, but Clarke’s gentle hand on the back of her head guiding her back to her breast, and tangling in her hair reassures her soon enough. Clarke watches Lexa’s face slowly relax, eyes falling shut, though still opening sleepily to look up at her now and then. She feels her own eyes begin to droop and lets out a quiet sigh, nuzzling her nose against the top of Lexa’s head she allows herself to drift back to sleep to the gentle suckling.

 

****

 

Clarke squints her eyes against the sun now streaming into the room, lighting up the frizzy curly hairs around Lexa’s head in a glittery deep auburn. Lexa is curled up tightly against her, breath coming in soft rhythmic hums, and Clarke can just make out a small spot of drool at the corner of her lip where it is squashed against her arm. Clarke can’t help but smile at how utterly soft and peaceful she looks with sleep lines creasing her cheeks.

She shifts her arm under Lexa’s neck slightly, not wanting to jostle her awake, but needing some blood flow to her fingertips. Lexa makes a tiny murmur but settles back in against Clarke and resumes her humming breaths. Trying not to chuckle, Clarke strokes her hand along Lexa’s curls, gently smoothing them down to lay about as orderly as her wild curls ever will. She tucks the stray baby hairs in behind Lexa's ears, allowing her thumb to drift across rounded cheekbones, her eyes catching on each faded freckle. Try as she might, she can't help but lean over to press a soft kiss into Lexa’s forehead. 

This subsequently causes Lexa's eyes to scrunch up before they open just a sliver and the corners of her mouth quirk up as she nuzzles against Clarke. 

“G’mornin’” her voice comes out drawling and croaky with sleep

Clarke smiles, pressing her lips against Lexa's forehead again. “G’mornin’,” she teases back. 

Lexa lets out a small huff, smile still on her face as she jabs her knee into Clarke playfully. 

“Did you sleep well?”

Lexa responds with a single nod.

“Good, me too.” Clarke ruffles up Lexa’s hair again.   
  
“It’s Sunday,” Lexa states, turning her head towards the window.   
  
“Mhm.”   
  
“It’s Christmas.”   
  
“It is.”   
  
“And now the sun is already high. We have to get up, we are supposed to go to Gustus’ this afternoon and we haven’t even started our own Christmas yet.”   
  
“I’m not the one who was snoring just a moment ago.”   
  
“I was not snoring, Clarke. I was simply asleep.”   
  
“Okay, right,” Clarke taps Lexa’s nose in response before swinging her legs off the bed, her shirt slipping back down to cover her torso as she stands.   
  
Lexa watches for a moment before following her into the bathroom, where her pajamas are already on the floor. Lexa drops hers on top of Clarke’s and climbs into the shower behind her. They take their time, helping each other by washing hair and reaching all the tough spots on the other’s back, planting wet kisses on soapy skin.   
  
When they’re done, Lexa is the first to finish dressing, in a tacky Christmas sweater of course, and pads off to the kitchen to start some coffee. By the time Clarke is finally dressed, Lexa is already waiting on the couch curled up with a blanket and two steaming mugs on the coffee table. 

“You’re amazing.”

Lexa merely smiles in response, and opens up her blanket for Clarke to come join. 

Clarke comes over and settles herself into the couch, Lexa tucking close into her side after passing her coffee. The lights on the tree twinkle in relaxing patterns, something Lexa had spent a great deal of time making sure it was  _ just so _ , which Clarke had to admit every year that it really did pay off.

“You really are, you know.”

“What?”

“Amazing.”

“Oh,” a blush creeps into Lexa’s cheeks. “Well, you as well.”

They lean into a tender kiss, hands travelling along arms under the tangle of the blanket.

Lexa pulls back. “Now open your present, Clarke.”

Clarke lets out a quiet groan. “I’m not even finished with my coffee yet. Or with you.” She sets the mug down and leans back into the kiss, pinning Lexa into the couch. “Gifts can wait.”   
  



End file.
